1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of system security. More specifically, the present invention relates to the tamper resistant methods and apparatus.
2. Background Information
Many applications, e.g. financial transactions, unattended authorizations and content management, require the basic integrity of their operations to be assumed, or at least verified. While a number of security approaches such as encryption and decryption techniques are known in the art, unfortunately, the security approaches can be readily compromised, because these applications and the security approaches are implemented on systems with an open and accessible architecture, that renders both hardware and software including the security approaches observable and modifiable by a malevolent user or a malicious program.
Thus, a system based on open and accessible architecture is a fundamentally insecure platform, notwithstanding the employment of security measures. However, openness and accessibility offer a number of advantages, contributing to these systems' successes. Therefore, what is required are techniques that will render software execution virtually unobservable or unmodifiable on these fundamentally insecure platforms, notwithstanding their openness and accessibility. As will be disclosed in more detail below, the present invention of tamper resistant methods and apparatus achieve these and other desirable results.